


The Incredible Ramsay #3

by Gregged



Series: The incredible Ramsay [3]
Category: Hell's Kitchen (US TV) RPF, Marvel (Comics), The Incredible Hulk (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28689888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gregged/pseuds/Gregged
Summary: You didn't ask for it but here it is anyways. The third installment of the unacclaimed series that features Gordon Ramsay as the hulk.
Series: The incredible Ramsay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103696
Kudos: 1





	The Incredible Ramsay #3

"So how did you find me" asked Ramsay?

" It wasn't that hard, I just followed the trail of destruction that was left in your wake" said Bruce. 

They spent the rest of the car ride back to Bruce Banner's Star labs discussing the unfortunate accident that had befallen celebrity chef Gordon Ramsay. 

Once they got back to the lab Bruce started running a whole array of tests on Gordon. Later that day when Bruce walked into Gordon's room he had a solemn look on his face. 

"So what's the prognosis doc? What the hell did you do to me?"

"Well it looks like when the oven exploded it flooded your body with gamma rays. It appears that the amount that you were exposed to should have killed you but some how your body absorbed them."

"So what's the deal with this giant green monster thing that I keep turning into?"

"It seems as though your entire DNA structure has changed on a molecular level but we're gonna have to run more tests to figure out what causes your transformation."

"Well you did this to me and you're gonna find a way to fix it! Look I've had a long day, would you mind if I went down to your cafeteria and cooked something? That always makes me feel better."

"Sure thing Gordon, I'll let them know that you're on your way. I'm sure they'll be thrilled to cook with a celebrity chef."

When Gordon got to the cafeteria he was greeted by the head cook whose name was Forrest. He thought that Forrest might be a bit slow but he seemed like a good enough guy.

Gordon started preparing his meal when he looked over at what Forrest was doing. 

"Hey" said Gordon. "What are you serving there?"

Forrest said "why this here is lamb chops mister Ramsay."

"Are you actually going to serve this to people?" 

Forrest shook his head yes.

Gordon picked up the lamb chop and said "this lamb is so undercooked that its following Mary home!"

Then it happened. Gordon's eyes turned green and he started to growl. 

"Must cook all way grrrrr."

Gordon grew and ripped out of his clothes. In a matter of moments Hulk Ramsay stood in front of the terrified chef, wearing only a giant white apron. 

He then grabbed Forrest by the shoulders and flung him out of the kitchen. 

He let out a mighty roar and started smashing everything in the cafeteria. He then busted out of a side door and the hulk was on the run again.


End file.
